disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Miss Piggy
Miss Piggy is een varken en één van de hoofdpersonen uit The Muppet Show. Verschijningen ''The Muppet Show Miss Piggy komt in bijna alle afleveringenZe wordt alleen gemist in de afleveringen 119, 121, 219, 322, 403, 416, 504, 518 en 519. van ''The Muppet Show voor. ''The Muppet Movie The Great Muppet Caper The Muppets Muppets Most Wanted The Muppets (tv-serie) In de tv-serie ''The Muppets is Miss Piggy de presentator van Up Late with Miss Piggy, een talkshow. Ze komt voor in iedere aflevering. Relatie Miss Piggy is in de meeste Muppet-producties verliefd op Kermit de Kikker. In aflevering 310 van The Muppet Show probert Miss Piggy te trouwen met Kermit. Ze heeft een "sketch" bedacht waarin zij en Kermit zullen trouwen. Eigenlijk heeft ze een echte priester ingehuurd en heeft ze Scooter gevraagd om het huwelijksbewijs te tekenen. Het is dus eigenlijk een echt huwelijk. Kermit kan er echter onder uit komen door net voordat hij "Ja, ik wil" zegt de volgende sketch met Lew Zealand te introduceren. Op 4 augustus 2015 verscheen op de Facebook-pagina's van Miss Piggy en Kermit het volgende bericht: "After careful thought, thoughtful consideration and considerable squabbling, Kermit the Frog and moi have made the difficult decision to terminate our romantic relationship. We will continue to work together on television (“The Muppets”/Tuesdays 8pm this fall on ABC) and in all media now known or hereafter devised, in perpetuity, throughout the universe. However, our personal lives are now distinct and separate, and we will be seeing other people, pigs, frogs, et al. This is our only comment on this private matter… unless we get the right offer. Thank you for your understanding." Vertaald naar het Nederlands betekent dit: "Na goed nadenken, nadenkend overwegen en veel gekibbel, hebben Kermit de Kikker en moi de moeilijke keuze genomen om onze romantische relatie te eindigen. We zullen samen blijven werken op televisie (“The Muppets”/Dinsdagavond om 20:00 deze herfst op ABC) en in alle media, voor altijd in het hele universum. Echter zijn onze persoonlijke levens nu gescheiden en afzonderlijk, en zullen we andere mensen, varkens en kikkers daten. Dit is onze enige reactie over deze privégebeurtenis… tenzij we het juiste aanbod krijgen. Wij danken u voor uw begrip." In de trailer van de serie The Muppets van ABC is te zien dat Kermit en Miss Piggy beide een relatie hebben met een ander iemand. In de aflevering "Pig Girls Don't Cry" uit The Muppets wordt bekend dat Miss Piggy en Kermit uit elkaar zijn gegaan na een bioscoop bezoekje. Miss Piggy was de hele tijd selfie's aan het maken met fans, waardoor ze te laat waren om de film nog te zien. Hierna zei Kermit dat hij er genoeg van had en de relatie eindigde. Galerij :De Disney Wiki heeft een Galerij over Miss Piggy Notities Universums en:Miss Piggy es:Miss Piggy pt-br:Miss Piggy Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Magie gebruikers Categorie:Live-action personages Categorie:Zingende personages Categorie:Good Luck Charlie personages Categorie:Heldinnen Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:The Muppets (film) personages Categorie:Muppets Most Wanted personages Categorie:Disney INFINITY niet speelbare personages Categorie:Muppets Categorie:The Muppets (tv-serie) personages Categorie:Personages die de vierde wand doorbreken Categorie:The Muppet Movie personages Categorie:The Great Muppet Caper personages Categorie:The Muppet Christmas Carol personages Categorie:Muppet Treasure Island personages Categorie:Varkens Categorie:Zeemeerminnen Categorie:Muzikanten Categorie:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz personages Categorie:Verpleegkundigen